naruto_next_generation_rise_from_the_shadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Uchiha Miyako
In-Character Character Name: Uchiha Miyako Age: 24 Birthday: 11th February Gender: Female Rank: Uchiha Leader Primary Element: Fire - Katon Secondary Element: Lightning – Raiton Tertiary Element: Wind - Fuuton Clan: Uchiha Place of Birth: Konohagakure Physical Appearance Height: 5 feet 6 inches Weight: 145lbs Blood Type: AB Hair: Long some of it in a Ponytail, Black with Pink and Purple Highlights. Eyes: Ocean Blue, unnatural for an Uchiha Race: Human Handedness: Right-handed. Other Physical Traits: Pink and Purple Highlights, face marks which are Pink and Purple as well. Identifying Marks: Miyako has a Pink Line of Make-up running down from her right eye to cheek, and a Purple Line of Make-up running down from her left eye to cheek. Tattoo's on both sides of her upper arms the Uchiha Symbol, a huge Wolf head with a tiny heart on her back. Ninja Skills Fighting Style: Firstly, Miyako is a ninjutsu specialist. She has an overwhelmingly high level of chakra and is skilled at using it to create powerful fire and lightning attacks. Fire is her primary element, and she is more skilled at it than with lightning, since its her Clan ability. But Miyako is more skilled in her secondary element Lightning as in her Tertiary Element Wind. When it comes to Taijutsu, Miyako is fairly skilled. Her reflexes are fast and she knows all of the routines, as well as having a few moves of her own, with her Katana. Genjutsu is Miyako’s strongest skill. She can do almost all Genjutsu type’s. But she prefers Ninjutsu more. Preferred weapons: Her Mother's K.-Katana, but since she is a Missing Ninja she needed to remodel it, all that’s left from her Mothers Katana is the blade. The sheath and handle are remade and specially made for Miyako, in her colors as well as the Katana is only for her light as a feather, reasonable why none else is able to fight with it, its normally heavier than a rock. Jutsu: She prefers to mostly use fire based Jutsu, since it is her Clan ability. Her second element is lightning, she uses it mostly against People with the ability of water. Last element is Wind her weakest. Fire Jutsu: Kasen Fūka no Jutsu Fire Style: Burning Ash B-Rank Snake - Rat - Snake - Tiger Katon: Gōen Rasengan Fire Release: Strong Flame Spiraling Sphere S-Rank Katon: Gōenky Fire Release: Roaring Flame Sphere A-Rank Bird - Tiger Katon: Gōkakyū Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu C-Rank Horse - Tiger or Snake - Ram - Monkey - Boar - Horse - Tiger Katon: Hiendan Fire Release: Soaring Flame Bullet B-Rank Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique C-Rank Rat - Tiger - Dog - Ox - Rabbit - Tiger Katon: Karyū Edan Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile B-Rank Ram - Horse - Snake - Dragon - Rat - Ox - Tiger Katon: Karyūdan Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile B-Rank Tiger Katon: Keshi Makuga Hara Fire Release: Exploding Flame Crater B-Rank Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique C-Rank Snake - Dragon - Rabbit - Tiger Lightning Jutsu: Raikiri Lightning Blade S-Rank Ox - Rabbit - Monkey Raikiri Issen Lightning Cut Flash C-Rank Raikiri Nirentotsu Lightning Cutter: Double Lightning Quake S-Rank Raikiri Rendan Lightning Cutter Combo B-Rank Chidori One Thousand Birds A-Rank Monkey - Dragon - Rat - Bird - Ox - Snake - Dog - Tiger - Monkey or Ox - Rabbit - Monkey Chidori: Raimei Chidori:Thunder A-Rank Chidori Nagashi Chidori Current B-Rank Wind Jutsu: Fūton: Senpuken Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist B-Rank Fūton: Kamikaze Wind Release: Divine Wind B-Rank Ram Fūton: Shinkūha Wind Release: Vaccum Wave A-Rank Rat - Serpent - Horse - Dog Fūton: Shinkūgyoku Wind Release: Vaccum Sphere B-Rank Dog Genjutsu: Iatsu Sharingan C-Rank Magen: Jigoku Goka no Jutsu Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell C-Rank Magen: Jubaku Satsu Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death C-Rank Magen: Kyōten Chiten Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven And Earth Change C-Rank Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing D-Rank Tsukuyomi Ninja Art: Rasengan Spiraling Sphere A-Rank Ōdama Rasengan Great Ball Spiraling Sphere A-Rank Sōjin Rasengan Twin Spiraling Spheres A-Rank Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Ability: Miyako's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Ability is that she can hide the Sharingan and make People see her natural blue eyes. Unless Miyako is in a battle she will not show her Mangekyou unless it is needed. Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Genjutsu: Mangekyou Sharingan: Satsu Seishin Demonic Art: Shattering Mind S-Rank Description: This Jutsu degrades the mind of the subject by shutting out their own thoughts and will. It implants suggestions and controls of the user. The down side to this jutsu is that it leaves them mentally exhausted and usually takes recoup time of two weeks. Tactics: Unknown Current Statistics: - Ninjutsu - B - Taijutsu - C - Genjutsu - A - Strength - B - Speed - S - Stamina - C - Chakra control - A - Weapons handling - S - Logical decision making - B Personality info General Personality Traits: Miyako tends to be a very cold Person towards other People, reasons for this is her deep hatred, which comes from the Clan itself, who carries the hate with them since centuries. By one specific Person, she is able to forget about everything, she tends to be as kind and sweet as possible, when he is around. Quirks: Miyako tends to be very aggressive, when others start to annoy her with childish and immature stuff. She also gots into fights with her Siblings alot of times because of that. Gifts/Talents: Miyako is secretly gifted with the Mangekyou Sharingan, she gained it after killing someone close to her. But it really affected her as she killed the Murderer of her Mother. Miyako also killed her own Father since she though he isn’t worth living, because he couldn’t safe her mother from death. She took his Mangekyou and got there for the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan which protects her from getting blind someday. Flaws: Since Miyako fell in love with a Half-Human, she tends to care more for animals that belong to the category Wolf, Dog, Fox or any other type. She also tends to let her feelings interrupt fights, if she see's her loved once injured, sad or depressed. Likes and Loves: She likes to eat rice balls, Ramen and drinking Sake, she also likes to be left alone most of the time. She fell in love with her best friend, who doesn’t know about it. Dislikes and Hates: Hates annoying, noisy People. Dislikes Shrooms. Hates Konohagakure. Fears: Losing in a Fight. Losing the one she loves. Dreams: To become a Legend, to safe her loved once and as well to live mostly a peaceful life, but her hatred against Konohagakure seems to get in the way most of the time. Relationships Family: HUSBAND Sakuhen Bjorn CHILDREN Sakuhen Nagisa Sakuhen Kimiko Sakuhen Chiaki Sakuhen Seiki SIBLINGS Uchiha Tetsuya Uchiha Rihatsu Uchiha Noriko PARENTS Uchiha Matsuda - Killed by Uchiha Miyako Uchiha Asuka - Deceased OTHER FAMILY MEMBERS Uchiha Hikari - Aunt Uchiha Haru - Uncle Uchiha Hoshi - Cusin Uchiha Yuki - Cusin (Uchiha Matsuda's Brother's Child) Friends: Niwa Kazuki Senju Reijii Uchiha Ritsu Umawe Sakimoto Yunisa Fumoko Kokuzoku Akira Nara Kato The Nine Guardians and some students from the academy long ago Enemies: All Kyuusai Konoha-Ninja's Heroes: Some from the Uchiha History: Uchiha Madara Uchiha Itachi Some from the Konoha History: Uzumaki Naruto Jiraiya Hataka Kakashi Now: Uchiha Ritsu Uchiha Hikari Kitsune Eiji.png Kitsune Mamoru.png Kitsune Ichirou.png Kitsune Jirou.png PET: SUMMONS: Fox Contract; Personal History Pre-Academy: Uchiha Miyako was born with her 2 brothers and her sister in Konohagakure, her parents needed to go on a Special Mission, so they left Konoha. As Miyako and her siblings turned 10 her Mother died on a Mission and her Father got lost. They moved back to Konohagakure and used to live there wit their Aunt and Uncle. Academy: Uchiha Miyako was silent, but worked hard in the Academy. She met new Friends and new Enemies. Miyako changed herself, from a nice shy girl, into a cold hearted and full of hatred Person. Her wish and Duty was to kill the murderer of her Mother. She passed the Genin exam. Genin: Uchiha Miyako got summoned into Team 14, with Uchiha Tetsuya and Sakuhen Bjorn, their Sensei, shock for the Uchiha Siblings, their father Uchiha Matsuda, they never went on a mission, or training, due an accident with her Best Friend Sakuhen Bjorn, Miyako left Konoha along with her Siblings, in fact of finding the Murderer of her Mother, and to find Bjorn. Uchiha Matsuda father of Miyako tried to stop her, which ended in a horrible fight that Miyako barley won, as her father died she took his eyes to gain the Eternal Mangeykou Sharingan. Badly injured she was laying in the nearby Village's"Kumogakure" Hospital for almost 4 Months. Chuunin: After the 4 months Miyako used to work with Sakimoto the Raikage, who trained her and at the end before she went back on travelling he allowed Miyako to take the Chuunin Exam in Kumogakure, which she passed. He told her when she turns 18 and she couldn’t find her friend yet she can come back to Kumogakure and he will train her for the Jounin Exam. Jounin: Miyako went back to travel, for her new duty to find Bjorn, she went through the lands for another year, but didn’t find Bjorn, the day before her 18th birthday she went back to Kumogakure to speak with Sakimoto the Raikage to get the allowance to take the Jounin Exam, after a few months of training she passed the Exam. Miyako then met her new Sensei Kitsune Kisaki (Fox Queen) Fumoko Yunisa, who taught her alot of new figting styles aswell as a special gift to let her do the fox contract, soon after that Miyako traveld to the Gods Mountain, and after 6 months she successfully made it to a Sage. After she came back to Kumogakure she met her Sensei again and once again they trained for 2 more months and Fumoko gave Miyako the Official title of Kitsune Hime (Fox Princess) and a headband with a Fox pawprint on it to wear around her forhead till she knows in what village she will stay, since the Konohagakure headband was now showing the missing ninja sign on it, and Miyako was a Missing Ninja aswell as being in their bingo book for killing a high skilled member of Konohagakure her own Father. She then went back to travel to find her friend. ANBU: N/A Sannin: N/A Category:Original Characters Category:Sage Category:Jounin Category:Iwagakure Category:Uchiha Clan